Snoop Dogg takes Spyro to the Vet
by otaku1998fan
Summary: When Spyro catches his tail on fire, he asks his good friend Snoop Dogg to help him out with his embarrassing predicament.


"What a great day to smoke weed," sighed Snoop Dogg, lighting up a doobie.

Just as he was about to sit down on his novelty marijuana leaf couch, he heard his Wiz Khalifa ringtone go off. The weed demon sighed deeply, grabbing his Nokia.

"Now, _who_ could be calling me at 4:20 PM?" he said, throwing his blunt at the window.

He checked the front screen, which read, "SPYRO," which made him excited.

"Fo shizzle, that's my nizzle!" exclaimed the Ganja Guru, flipping his phone open.

"Yo, Spyro, what's happenin', cuz?"

"Hello, Snoop Dogg! I caught my tail on fire and I need you to take me to the vet!" explained Spyro to Snoop Dogg.

"Wow, that is embarrassing, cuz. I'll pick you up as soon as I can!" offered Snoop.

"Thanks, Snoop! Please don't tell anyone!" Spyro said, ending the call.

"No problem!" said Snoop Dogg, not realizing that Spyro already hung up the phone.

Snoop Dogg put on a clean shirt and freshened his braids before getting in the car to pick up his friend, Spyro. Upon arriving, he parked his car in Spyro's driveway and got out. He knocked on Spyro's front door to a hip-hop beat. Spyro knew this was Snoop Dogg's special knock, however, he still cracked the door first, as he was very embarrassed.

"Come on in, Snoop," he whispered to the Marijuana Mogul.

Snoop Dogg walked in and Spyro revealed to Snoop Dogg his embarrassing predicament.

"Damn, cuz, your tail is on fire right now," said Snoop.

" _Shh! I know!_ " hissed Spyro. "This is a _big_ problem!"

"It's okay," insisted Snoop, "Snoop Doggy Dogg is gonna take you to the vet."

Snoop Dogg rolled a giant blunt that was as big as Spyro and lit it on his tail.

"I will smoke this later," thought Snoop.

Spyro slowly walked outside with Snoop behind him. Meanwhile, Snoop was covering his tail so that the neighbors wouldn't notice. He covered his friend until they got to the car and the began their journey to the vet.

Snoop Dogg was weaving in and out of traffic to the beat of Ignition Remix, which was playing on WEED FM. It was not smart to do this because there were still cars in the way, even though it was a good song, and Snoop Dogg hit a police car.

"Oh, no," moaned Spyro in a very whiny way. "The officer is going to find out about my problem!"

"I'll save you the embarrassment, cousin," said Snoop Dogg, turning into Snoop Lion.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the giant blunt that he lit on Spyro's tail earlier, then they both hotboxed the whole entire car. The weed smoke was so thick that the officer could not tell that Spyro's tail was on fire. Snoop Lion and the police officer exchanged insurance information and they were on their way.

"Thanks, Snoop. That was a close one," said Spyro.

"Don't mention it," Said Snoop, reverting to his original form.

Snoop Dogg was now bobbing and weaving through traffic to the beat of Freek-A-Leek, which was much more effective. This cut their expected drive in half, and they arrived at the vet in no time.

"Well, here we are," said a miserable Spyro.

"Don't worry, cuz, "reassured Snoop Dogg.

They sat down in the waiting room, Spyro hiding his tail that was engulfed in fire. After 26 minutes, the lady at the front desk called out, "Spyro?"

Spyro stood up, now unable to hide his tail that was now very much on fire. Everyone in the waiting room stared at Spyro and his tail.

"This is terrible," whined Spyro at Snoop Dogg.

Snoop Dogg felt embarrassed to be seen with Spyro at this point. The pair made their way to the Doctor's office and Spyro sat down on the examining table.

"Hello, Spyro," said the doctor.

"Hello, Doctor Moneybags," said Spyro.

"What seems to be the problem today?" asked Dr. Moneybags.

"Well, I caught my tail on fire and now it is on fire," explained Spyro.

"Hmm, I see," said the doctor, examining the affected area. "Let's not jump to conclusions, though. First of all, I'm going to have to give you a routine pet/owner drug test."

"Um, okay," said a hesitant Spyro.

Doctor Moneybags handed two cups to the friends and sent them off to the bathroom.

"What are we going to do, Snoop?" exclaimed Spyro. "We are going to fail the drug test!"

"So what, we smoke weed?" said Snoop Dogg in a philosophical tone, which convinced Spyro.

They handed in their full cups to Doctor Moneybags.

"Well, it appears you have failed the drug test," said vet, frowning.

"Darn," said Snoop Dogg.

Doctor Moneybags ran various tests on Spyro and came to the conclusion that he had probably caught his tail on fire and that it was actually on fire.

"Here you go, Spyro," said Doctor Moneybags. "This is a prescription for medical marijuana."

Spyro thanked his doctor after paying him 500 gems and left the office with his friend.

"He prescribed you medical marijuana," said Snoop Dogg. "That is cool."

They went to the pharmacy and picked up the medical marijuana. Spyro smoked the medical doobies every day at 4:20 PM with his friend, Snoop Dogg, who made him lots of "Get Well Soon" cards. The miracle herb soon helped Spyro put the fire out on his tail and he felt a lot better.

"Thank-you, Ganja," Spyro whispered through his tears.


End file.
